no name story
by Moccha and Donut
Summary: hanya kumpulan kisah antara dua makhluk


**Desclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi –sensei u_u tapi cerita ini punya saya**

 **Pair:SasuxNaru**

 **Warning:Gaje,maybe ooc,yaoi,jauh dari kata EYD,gatau bikin judul.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat,carita, dialog. Author minta maaf, karena itu semua tidak direncanakan u_u cerita ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karya sang pencipta asli**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan diklik tombol back yang unyu di pojok sana \\('-')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A**

 **Ayam**

Naruto sering keberatan dengan rambut pantatayam milik Sasuke, kenapa dari sekian banyak model rambut, Sasuke malah memilh model yang mirip dengan pantatayam.

"Teme?"

"hn"

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak model rambut, kau justru memilih model yang mirip pa—"

DLEB

Sebuah kunai menancap di dinding, sebelah pipi Naruto. Sang pelaku penenbak kunai mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"hiii. . . a-ampun"Naruto tidak lagi berani mempersalahkan rambut Sasuke,karena sayang nyawa.

 **B**

 **Berbie**

"Teme, kenapa anak perempuan sangat menyukai berbie?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Karena berbie itu manis"

"Ha manis? Menurutku justru seram"

"Aku juga punya satu, dia sangat manis—" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya, "bahkan bereaksi jika ingin kucium"

"TEMEE! Aku bukan berbie! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah!?"

Adegan kejar-kejaranpun di mulai.

 **C**

 **Cincau**

"oy,Dobe. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan makan benda itu jika di dekatku!?"

"Hn, kenapa? Kau tau Sasuke, Cincau itu obat panas dalam lho. Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, enak kok" Naruto melahap sang cincau, Sasuke menatap lekat, "A-apa, te—hmftt"

Sasuke menangkap bibir Naruto yang sedang terbuka, Cincau yang tadinya berada di mulut Naruto, sekarang sudah berpindah.

"Hn, tidak terlalu buruk" Naruto terbujur kaku.

Sejak kejadian saat itu, Naruto enggan memakan cincau lagi, Sasuke justru jadi suka cincau.

 **D**

 **Dream**

"teme. . ."

"hn?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi lagi kau meninggalkan desa. Kau. . tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

Sasuke terkejut, lalu membawa tubuh kurus Naruto kedalam pelukannya,"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dobe-ku lagi."

Entahlah, biarkan saja mereka beberapa saat begitu.

 **E**

 **Eyes**

Saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada mata safir pemuda itu, rasanya sangat menyejukkan.

.

Menurut Naruto, mata Sasuke itu biasa saja, hitam kelam. Tapi, lain lagi cerita jika mata itu berganti sharingan, "bu-bukan berarti aku ngefans atau apa padanya." wajah Naruto merah padam.

Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk dengan tugasnya, terheran melihat Naruto.

 **F**

 **Flower**

Siang itu, mereka(Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,Sai, dan Kakashi-sensei) sedang bersiap untuk menjalankan misi. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengejutkan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Teme, jika aku adalah bunga. Bunga apa yang mirip denganku?"

Semua orang kecuali Sasuke sepakat, jika Naruto itu mirip bunga matahari.

"hn, menurutku kau mirip mawar"

Sakura keringat dingin, ia ingat Sasuke di movie road to ninja yang sangat, sangat, sangat akh sudahlah.

"Kenapa mawar, teme?"

"Karena kau indah, dan memikat hati semua orang"

Semuanya sontak tersenyum kaku, kecuali Sai yang masih bisa menjaga image.

 **G**

 **Gentleman**

Entah ada apa, sejak habis bertemu Tsunade, sifat Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah.

"Bagaimana,Namikaze-san? Maukah kau makan malam bersamaku?"

Jika disuruh memilih, Naruto lebih suka Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dari pada karakter yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding begini.

Sasu-temenya dobe itu cool, tapi ga kayak gini./apaancoba/

 **H**

 **Happy**

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, kebahagiaan itu adalah hal yang sangat sederhana. Cukup menghabiskan waktu bersama satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kehangatan.

 **I**

 **Indah**

Saat itu, bunga Sakura sedang mekar di Konoha. Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat Sakura di taman kota.

"Oey dobe. Kau kan sudah hampir setiap hari melihat Sakura."

"ha? Kapan?" Naruto berpikir keras

"Sakura Haruno" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

"Itu Sakura yang beda lagi,Teme!" Naruto menghampiri bunga sakura yang berguguran," bunga sakura itu sangat indah ya, teme"

"hn benarkah? Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih indah"

"Apaa itu?"Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sasuke, mengarahkan mulutnya pada telinga pemuda itu _"kau, dobe"_

2 kata yang singkat, namun penuh makna.

 **J**

 **Jeruk**

Naruto dan jeruk itu sama. Manis, menyegarkan. Setidaknya hanya dua hal itulah yang di ungkapkannya pada saat akan memakan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Maafkan author yang mendadak buntu ide _ _)

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca :3 minta review dong /ditabok/


End file.
